Secrets and Lies
by ILoveMiHighandSherlcok
Summary: Is Zoe having a different body to her team mates create havoc when they're at Aneisha's and affect her relationship with Dan...
1. A normal day after school

_**A few weeks after the Final Endgame**_  
**_Zoe, Aneisha, Dan and Tom are all at are all at Aneisha's house, just after spy kits their last mission, retrieving KORPS information on Zoe's clone sisters._**  
**_Zoe, Dan and Aneisha are all talking and messing around while Tom is busy playing a new challenge online on his Ipod._**

"So Zoe how was you medical scan after they you know, the incident in the toilet, 'cause I thought you, you know..."said Aneisha with Zoe knowing what she was talking about but Dan completely puzzled. Zoe looked down sadly at her lap not saying a word.  
"Yeah I got them. MI9 told me that when KORPS made me they tried to make my reproductive system but Steinberg got it wrong but because it was the mastermind's conscious they were going to put in me they didn't bother trying to fix it."  
"Fix what?" said Aneisha and Dan in unison.  
"My menstruation cycle. I'm gonna keep having them until I die and every 2 weeks not 4," replied Zoe upset but frustrated at the same time.  
"Does that mean you'll never have children?" asked Dan in surprise.  
"I'm not sure," she replied with Aneisha feeling sorry for her.  
"But, but shouldn't you find out," stammered Dan.  
"Have you ever thought about your life outside being a spy, I mean your personal life because you haven't got parents and stuff, no offence," said Aneisha with Dan nudging her in frustration.  
"I mean I've never learnt to do normal things or have a normal life, or go on a date with someone. All I've ever known is advanced combat, lock picking and gymnastics and I'm sure that's not what normal people do. I've just been locked up all my life."  
Dan smiled at her and thought this could be a great opportunity to tell her his feelings for her. Meanwhile Tom was playing a game and kept getting stuck on level 999 but he had his Ipod on voice record so he could listen back just in case he missed anything. Aneisha knew Dan had feelings for Zoe so she came up with an excuse and said to Tom,  
"Let's go get some snacks from the shop", nodding her head to the door.  
"Sure", replied Tom pausing his game and slipping it into her pocket.  
As Aneisha and Tom left the room she winked at Dan wishing him luck on asking Zoe out.  
Dan and Zoe were both sat against the wall, Zoe quiet and still upset inside. Dan moved closer to her and put his arm around her. She then felt much better and leaned her head on his shoulder . They began to talk and then Dan finally said,  
"Do you wanna go out some time, like a date thingy?"  
Zoe blushed and said "Yeah that would be great."  
Dan smiled to and then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, ignoring everything around him, just enjoying the tingling feeling running down his back. She then backed away smiling and twirling her hair. Dan then grabbed her hand but she squealed saying,  
"Ow!"  
Dan looked at her in shock but confused too.  
"Who did that to you?" he asked her wiping the tear running down her cheek.  
"Erm it's nothing," she said.  
"Come on Zoe I know you too well, what happened?"  
She decided to tell him but was it all the truth...  
"It was yesterday, I was walking home from school. I was on my own because Frank had to go see Stella about my medical scan. I was walking home but, but I felt like I was being followed and watched. I got home but my foster parents were out. I got in and I went upstairs to my room. I opened the door and there were two agents with poles looked like KORPS but I wasn't sure if they were. I managed to knock them out with my bare hands but one of them hit me with the pole on my wrist badly."  
"Well haven't you told Frank or your foster parents?" asked Dan actually thinking why she didn't tell him but not saying anything.  
"No," she replied.  
"Why not?" asked Dan.  
"Because my body isn't like that, remember my body can resist the pain. Don't you remember when I cauterized my hand in the ventilation system, I went passed it before you did. It'll heal by tomorrow. I'm fine."  
She stood up and said to Dan quietly, "I'm just going to the toilet."  
He then stood up pulled her other wrist ,gently, for a hug and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll look after you," he said sympathetically.  
"It's ok Dan, I can fight on my own. I have been for the last 10 years and I don't want anything to happen to you because, well I've never had a friend like you. Your like me but a boy instead and I don't want to be alone or fight on every mission either," she said with a smile. She then pulled back and went to the bathroom. The spies were at Aneishas in school uniform after just completing their last mission and had brought with them their spare spy kits and uniforms just in case. Once Zoe left the room Dan spotted her bag open on Aneishas bed. He went over and looked inside curiously just to see if she had anything about him perhaps maybe a love letter of some sort which she was too shy to give him. Instead he spotted a small leaflet like paper - looked as though it had been folded many times (well more than it should have done). He opened the folds to see it was actually a giant piece of paper which was written all over with clues, DNA, maps and addresses as if she had been investigating something on her own.  
"What the..." Dan muttered to himself. He looked at it trying to remember as much as he could see. Suddenly he heard a scream from the bathroom. It was Zoe well at least he thought it was I mean who else could it have been. No one could climb through the bathroom window and he had heard her scream before his name to be precise. She was calling for Dan after screaming so much.  
"Daaaaaaaan please. Help me!"  
She was clutching her stomach in pain and was on her knees on the floor. As quick as he could he folded and put the paper and placed it back in her bag as if he'd never taken it out. He ran to the bathroom door and banged on it calling put her name and praying for a reply.  
"Zoe! Zoe can you hear me!" he exclaimed.  
But there was no reply.  
Luckily for them Aneishas parents were on holiday in France so Dan decided to kick the door in. He thought Zoe was amazing 'cause she always made kicking doors in easy. He was trying to think positively about all the good times they had under all the pressure. It fell to the floor and he ran in to see Zoe just laying their unconscious.

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so hope you enjoy it and yes there will be more. But feel free to review and submit anything you would like to see happen and I'll see if I can put them in. xxx**


	2. Oh no!

**_Hey guys sorry it's short. Had soooo much homework but I'll keep updating as regularly as I can. xxxx_**

_"Zoe! Zoe can you hear me!" he exclaimed._  
_But there was no reply._  
_Luckily for them Aneisha's parents were on holiday in France so Dan decided to kick the door in. He thought Zoe was amazing 'cause she always made kicking doors in easy. He was trying to think positively about all the good times they had under all the pressure. It fell to the floor and he ran in to see Zoe just laying their unconscious._

* * *

"Zoe, Zoe nooo!" screamed Dan in frustration.

He went over and knelt down picking her head up and placing it on his lap to see if she was breathing. His own heart was racing like mad. He stopped for a moment. Zoe didn't breathe a single breath.

"Come on Zoe, I need you, the team needs you please!" pleaded Dan leaning his forehead holding her hand with one of his own and using the other to hold her.

She was unconscious What was Dan going to do now! If only Neish and Tom were here thought Dan to himself. Dan may not have had the advanced combat training Zoe had for 10 years but he still had the strength she did. He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. While she was in his arms he kicked off the bags on the even though he didn't want to (especially her's), but he had no spare hands left. Then he placed her gently on the bed. He moved her bright auburn hair off of her face and slowly kissed her lips as if she was Sleeping Beauty. He backed a way with a tear rushing down his cheek, but then quickly wiped it pulling himself back together. Dan then rushed over to her spy kit and got her communicator to call Frank.

"Frank, Frank we're in a serious problem!" said Dan over the communicator.

"What's happened?" said Frank worried already.  
"Just get over to Aneisha's now. It's...It's Zoe. She went to the toilet and then started screaming and when I found her she was unconscious and in a position as if she's been clutching her stomach. Frank, Frank I don't know what's happened to her. What do I do?" said Dan panicking

"Dan, Dan calm down, just get her breath back by any means possible. I'll arrange for a medical team. I won't tell Stella just for the teams safety. Where are Tom and Aneisha?"

"They've gone to the shop mind you they have been a long time" realized Dan.

"Right I'm on my way." said Frank.

"Thanks Frank." said Dan with a slight sense of relief.

He put her communicator back, it needed charging anyway.

"That's weird we all just charged our kits before we came" noticed Dan looking confused.  
There'd been some really strange things going on lately between the team. Now to get Zoe's breath back Dan thought to himself.

"Hang on a minute," he mumbled to himself.

"Kiss...That's it," he said as if the penny had finally dropped.

"I'll have to do mouth to mouth and CPR on her."

He picked her up again. She wasn't extremely heavy at all, must've been all those years at SKUL - just training, hardly any food and being locked up. She was then placed gently head-first on the floor. Dan did this because the bed was too high for him to do it in her so he had to place her on the floor. Plus if the kiss was easier it's much more fun. However he didn't want to because the floor was cold and hard (but they'd faced worse). He bent down on his knees with her head and chest in front of him.


	3. Coniving Tricks

_**Plus if the kiss was easier it's much more fun. However he didn't want to because the floor was cold and hard (but they'd faced worse). He bent down on his knees with her head and chest in front of him.**_

He tilted her head up and leaned his head in and performed mouth to mouth on her.  
It felt like a kiss but a kiss under pressure - her life was at stake though. He blew as much as he could but he was scared to do CPR on her he didn't want to hurt her chest or ribs in case KORPS made that different too. After dozens of blows Dan leaned back - nearly out of breath himself.

"Come on Zoe. I know you can do this. And I really don't want to taste lip gloss again," he laughed to himself trying to think positively.

Her heart was delicate but strong, stronger than the average girl even boy had. After a couple if seconds, which to Dan felt like hours, she took a deep breath almost like she was wheezing.

"Zoe!" said Dan never been happier. But she was still unconscious, breathing but not conscious.

"No Zoe, Don't do this to me." said Dan in frustration because it was hard getting her breath back.

'At least she's breathing' Dan thought to him self. All he had to do know was wait for Frank or Tom and Aneisha.

_**Tom and Aneisha are on their way to the shops. But is something watching their every movement and listening to what they say...**_

"So do you think he'll gave asked her out by now?" said Aneisha to Tom.  
They were both joking about Dan and Zoe saying there's more chance of Frank asking out Stella.  
"Nah, I think he will eventually though. He's probably praying for us well you to go give him advice," said Tom finding the whole situation quite amusing.  
They were walking along a very long street, quiet but long. There was a strange van parked opposite the side of the road they were on. To them it looked ordinary like a companies van. It'd been parked their for hours now and neither of them realized it was even their. In fact this van belonged to...KORPS.  
What was the Criminister up to? Two men presumably KORPS agents were in that van watching Tom and Aneisha. One worked for METACARPAL and the other for OESOPHAGUS. They were both in disguise as well.

"Criminster, 20% complete now both targets are sighted," one of them said through their communicator.

"Excellent. I think this is going to be one of my best plans yet." she said in reply.

"I trust the old gumball did it's work," she asked reassuring herself.

"Yes ma'am. We can hear each and every word they say," they said back to her.

"Good. You know what to do next," she said leaving them to fulfill their orders.

The Criminister knew Zoe went to St. Hearts after she met Kloe - a clone who had surveillance in her and the green stamp which sort of worked like a bar code - well the way she used the clones. After the Grandmaster was in prison and the head of KLAVIKLE had been arrested by KORPS the Criminister knew she had no weak links. The green stamp on Zoe's arm and all her other clones actually contained chip under the skin which stored information that determined each clone uniquely using iris and finger and tongue print as they all had the same DNA. The chips could only be activated by the Criminister. So when Zoe was scanned and tested like KLOE was to see if she could join MI9 it wouldn't detect a single trace of the homing beacon fitted in her. KORPS knew they couldn't activate it now she was working for MI9 so they thought why not play on the same field to get her back. Through four hard weeks KORPS produced a number of gadgets, which MI9 had. For example a genetic tracer, the gumball, proximity detectors Sham machines and dinhalers

Although KORPS had records of every mission that went wrong and it brought alot of embarrassment on them, they did become useful. The mission where they were trying to retrieve some information on the clones began last week. KORPS knew they were going to lose;they set this mission up on purpose for MI9 (retrieving the info). The information was fake anyway but the real mission for them wasn't to fight back. It was actually getting info on Zoe and her team mates, where they live for etc. There were tiny trackers, listening devices in the information and were activated by MI9 by them. This was by them clicking the hyperlinks to see the clone info. MI9 had never been tricked so badly ever before and they still didn't know even with the most experienced brains on the team.

KORPS also knew how organized MI9 was with all their spypods and Tom's ingenious mind. They already knew the clone files would be downloaded on to the spypods. Now they were in big trouble...


	4. Are they going to realize?

_**KORPS also knew how organized MI9 was with all their spy pods and Tom's ingenious mind. They already knew the clone files would be downloaded on to the spy pods. Now they were in big trouble...**_

The spies took their spy pods everywhere. It was protocol a code which Stella always enforced for their safety but in this case well, they were in extreme danger.  
They had already activated the tracking device to read the info in their spy pods, which had activated the tracking device planted in the fake info.

The Criminster had a receiver back at her base which alerted her if any of the trackers have been activated.

Unfortunetly, for Zoe they had already activated one tracker and because they took their kits with them the Criminster had traced her. It was easy because Aneisha's house wasn't very far from St. Hearts and all she had to do was find the nearest dot on her genetic tracer and she'd found exactly where she and the others were.

She had been testing this over a couple of days since they had opened some of the links on the first day of their mission and realized Zoe went to somewhere on her map a number of times over the days after school so that was her safe house. Suddenly the Criminister realized on her Ipad or receiver she always had with her Zoe had gone to a different place;she instantly knew it was either Frank or one of her team mates house. Zoe would never dare stay alone with someone she didn't trust after she knew KORPS would do anything to get her back. The last time she went she brushed her hair there. Some must have accidently gone on the floor so when she traced her there was another dot on the tracer. The Criminister knew this was the specific house where she went and that it was one of her team mates - Aneisha's

Everything went to plan so far.

The van managed to follow them secretly to Aneisha's from St. Hearts, all four of them.

The old Gumball MI9 used was very effective in missions for listening in to conversations of enemies and was used on many missions. MI9 used one on a KORPS agent on a mission not long ago. The KORPS agent found it stuck to his shoe and the technology was researched and identified and then KORPS made more Gumballs to use on their missions against MI9.

Before the spies got to Aneisha's house one of the agents chewed two Gumballs and left on Aneisha's doorstep. There were 4 of them, one of them was bound to step on.

Lucky for KORPS Dan and Aneisha did.

The gum was white and sticky but not like any gum it was like putty and it stuck in one of the grips in their shoes without them even noticing... Now KORPS could hear each and every word they said and and anyone a meter from them.

**Will they ever find out what's been going in why all these strange things have suddenly occured or will relationships come in the way?**


	5. The Slow Kidnap

**Will they ever find out what's been going in why all these strange things have suddenly occured or will relationships come in the way? (Back to the present day):**

The two KOPRPS agents who were in the van were the ones who attacked Zoe at her safe house with the poles.

"Criminister the two agents are entering the shops. Shall we proceed with the plan?" asked the agents.

"Yes. What of V.9.5?" she asked.

"She is in the house with a friend another agent the one who saved her from yourself and Dr Steinberg but we have detected a problem. It it seem she's fainted from what we can hear from the Gumball stuck to the agent who unfortunetly saved her from us."

"What! Never mind we must proceed on out target."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and stop calling me that," she said hanging up on them.

By now you'll probably be wondering what the whole plan was, how were they going to get Zoe? I must say it was a well thought out plan; already tricked MI9, sly and discrete. KORPS always used compassion and friendship as it was always their weakest link but on most occasions seemed to be the biggest advantage they ever had over KORPS.

KORPS were planning to kidnap Aneisha and Tom as a threat to hand over Zoe in return for them. They didn't want to kidnap Dan just then because they knew they could use him in many ways.

One of the agents went into the shop and followed Tom and Aneisha through the aisles pretending he was buying things. He went to the till same as they did and bought medicine. There was a reason to why he bought this. In his pocket he had a chemical mixture which only needed the compounds of paracetamol to make a knockout gas. All he needed to do was pop one pill into the bottle and he'd have the gas. He quickly did this in in one corner of the shop. The shop was crowded, very busy so no one noticed surprisingly the agents didn't either. He poured the liquid on a cloth. There was a front way into the shop and a back; well the back was actually the car park for staff but it was a quick shortcut to get home. Another advantage for the KORPS agent.

"Gas is done," said the agent to the other agent through his communicator.

"Good you know what to do now," she said in reply. (One of the agents was a girl. She was the one who hit Zoe. She was the Zoe of their team, she knew how to fight.)

"Get to the car park. Now," he said, the one with the gas.


	6. Mixed feelings and Trust

**_"Good you know what to do now," she said in reply. (One of the agents was a girl. She was the one who hit Zoe. She was the Zoe of their team, she knew how to fight.)_**

_**"Get to the car park. Now," he said, the one with the gas.**_

"Done," she replied. She knew parkour just like Dan and took all the shortcuts to get there faster and they paid off. 2 minutes and she was already there. Aneisha and Tom sneaked to the back. None one noticed except the agent as he was obviously trying to kidnap them. They sneaked out walking at normal pace. The girl agent jumped of one wall, while the other one came up from behind.

"Think your going somewhere," she said making a kung fu stance and pose just like Zoe did when she would fight.

"And you are," she said as if it was nothing serious but still making a pose too.

"Someone who you will be seeing more often or should I be saying obeying more often. Time to go to sleep," she said with a smirk on her face.

The other agent crept up from behind and put one hand on their mouths and the other he used to put the cloth on their nose so they breathed in the gassy fumes and trying to gasp for air. Luckily Tom managed to reach his communicator in his pocket and turn it on so everthing would transmit to Dan, Frank and Stella at MI9 HQ. They were now unconscious falling in to the agents arms.

"Come on lets go, bossy boots at HQ wants these. The plans never gonna work anyway remember last time and when she aged us I've still got a couple of white hairs after that," she said after all that drama.

They each dragged one body each to another van, which was parked their by a KORPS agent who worked in the shop. They placed them in the back of the van carefully.

"Let's get out of here," she said and they drove off back to KORPS HQ.

_**Back at Aneisha's house, Dan and Zoe**_

"Come on Frank," said Dan to himself panicking, pacing and clicking his fingers on his hands. Just then Zoe coughed.

"Dan, Dan where are you?" she said quietly rubbing her eyes.

"Zoe, Zoe thank god your alright," he said leaning down, hugging her so she knew he was there.

He then picked her up.

"No, no put me down!" she said irritated. He carefully placed her on the bed. She sat up unhappy, then stood up from the bed but on the opposite side Dan was. Something wasn't right.

"I told you to put me down, arghh!" Zoe shouted bending down and leaning her wrist to keep her balance, while clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry," replied Dan.

"My stomach was fine on the floor and you picked me up and, arghhh, it hurts again. That's it time to settle this my way," she said making a stance.

"Zoe its me Dan, your not well, Franks on his way. Calm down, I think someone is tampering with you, I've no idea how though. Please listen to me," he said to her starting to make a pose - (the usual two fists defending his face). He came closer too her still defending himself because he knew she was really strong, in case she did start hitting him.

"I'm just kidding," said Zoe laughing at Dan.

"I'm surprised you even had the guts to want to fight me. Do you? I could train you proper combat fighting and, not to always put your arms way up here," she said putting his arms down so she could see his face.

"It shows how scared you are. Do you ever see me with them up here. I have my arms at waist height," she said laughing even more at him.

"Why would you do that?" said Dan a little frustrated.

"Just testing to see if you always rely on me in the field or if you can fight 'properly, yourself', erm no offence,"

"None taken," said Dan sarcastically.

"My stomach really hurts, ooow," said Zoe uncomfortably.

"I'll be fine, is Frank coming," she asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah and in the meantime we can talk about this," he said pulling the leaflet-like paper out of her bag.

"Your a good liar. Why didn't you tell anyone especially me, we could've helped you. It's got KORPS written all over it, literally."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to get anyone involved. KORPS want me you, not any of you. I could do a whole mission on my own. I've had 10 years training unlike your 6 weeks at MI9 training camp. I know I should've told you, I was going to after Tom and Aneisha went but you went all ' D' you wanna go on a date with me'. I had no choice they're my foster parents."_  
_

She sat against the wall ready to tell him everything, her stomach feeling a bit better.

"Its OK I understand," he said sitting next to her and wiping a tear that ran down her cheek.


	7. Dan in shock of Zoe

**Sorry haven't updated for a while been ill and had writer's block :( Hope you enjoy the rest. **

**Also thanx for the reviews from:**

**MihighFan13**  
**Zoelook-a-like**  
**The Indie Flower**  
**doctorwhofan4eva**  
**gladrags2012**  
**Holly**  
**IIamasinflyingtractors**  
**KazzJazz99**  
**ainsley25**

**It means alot :) xxxxxx**

* * *

**She sat against the wall ready to tell him everything, her stomach feeling a bit better."Its OK I understand," he said sitting next to her and wiping a tear that ran down her cheek.**

"When I said to you before my foster parents were out, they'd actually been kidnapped. MI9 started collecting DNA of all of us and I snuck some of theirs to track them with the genetic tracer. I've been secretly taking spare gadgets to investigate some of your stuff too."

"So that's why my stuff was had low battery. Its ok I get it. So you gonna tell Frank then?" asked Dan persuading her nicely.

"Yeah, Ill tell him now when he comes over," she said exaggerating a little.

"Where are Tom and Aneisha?" asked Zoe looking confused.

"Good question. Give me your communicator mine hasn't got any battery to last even 2 minutes?" he asked her expecting her's to be full.

She stood up next to him, took it out and held it from the nib infront of them, "Errrm mines going to."

"Oh what and Aneisha and Tom took theirs," he said a little frustrated.

"Wait, Give your communicator and your watch." She pulled up a chair to Aneishas desk. She pulled out a screwdriver from her blazer and began to open Dan's watch. Next she took the battery from his watch and pulled the rubbers from the pencils revealing the communication technology. She started fiddling with wires and the batterys. Dan just stood there his mouth looking like an O.

"Er...um...a...wha," he said shocked, because she was kinda acting like Tom.

She paused putting everything down and turned to see his shocked face, "What. Its the first field skill you learn at SKUL." She turned back around and carried on joining bits together. Dan just layed down on Aneisha's bed relaxing, letting Zoe do all the work.

"Its not fair, you've been tought everything at SKUL. it takes MI9 six weeks just to teach us the basics."

"And yet we always win. Ah well you know how it is at SKUL they lock you up, no food wake up so early, get tortured. You should be grateful MI9 are training you. I'd do anything to change my life when I was younger training at SKUL," she said back to him while joining bits together. He got up and came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, while he was standing and then kissed her cheek.

"I know I'm sorry. Its just I'm fed up of Stella treating us like little kids. Im so glad we took you away from SKUL," said Dan with his cheek touching hers.

"Mmm well I'm not sure if I was still in SKUL MI9 would have a good reputation, deep down I think we all know I'm the best agent," said Zoe giggling.

"There!" she said giggling because it felt so good and holding up her communicator. She took the battery from the watch and the other communicator and connected them to her's so it had enough power to communicate for at least half an hour. She went to get some water to refresh her mind, Dan grabbed her and pulled her back and kissed her gently on her lips. He put his arms around her waist as she did around his neck not letting go. They stood there just enjoying every second of that tingling sensation running down their backs. She tried to back away but his lips just followed hers still kissing her but she didn't care because she knew how much Dan loved her. After a couple of minutes he let go and tucked her hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. "I love you" Dan said to her,

"You do know that don't you."

"Yeah, of course. Erm can I go and get a drink now," she said. He kissed her cheek and then asked her to get one for her. When she left the room he looked at the communicator in shock.

* * *

**Downstairs of Aneishas's house (BTW its quite big, her parents are loaded)**

Zoe went down the stairs looking at all the frames on the wall. Aneisha's parents were very rich but she never acted like a spoilt child. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke for Dan and water for herself. She hated fizzy drinks. 'Strange' Zoe thought to herself Aneisha never drinks fizzy drink because she goes hyper so MI9 make sure she doesn't plus i don't think she's dare after the Jubbly aid incident. There's only one can in the whole kitchen. Her parents don't drink it, Tom didn't bring any neither did Dan so who put that their. Mmm sell by date is tomorrow so bought and made recently. The can was in a rack but on the left. That's weird she thought to herself. She looked around. Plugs plugged in the right socket, mug handles pointing towards the right, washing up glove right handed. Aneisha and her parents were right handed but whoever put that in their was left. She looked down (the carpet was a brown, dark chocolate colour) and their were footprints on them only hard to see because of the carpet colour. She placed the drinks on the worktop and followed the set if footprints back to where they started. They led into the downstairs room which was actually another spare bedroom. But was she the only one in their...

Under the bed hid a KORPS agent sent on the operation to kidnap Zoe. He kept very still holding his breath for as long as he could. He was the one who put the fizzy pop their. He was the one who was left handed. The fizzy pop was no ordinary it had some of the sleeping potion the other agent made when they kidnapped Tom. KORPS guessed if she and Dan drank it they would be easier to kidnap.

"Daaan," she called from the bedroom,"Bring the communicator and your spypod and whatever you do do NOT drink the can of pop in the kitchen. Somethings not right." He came down quickly and did everything she asked for.

"Look" she said taking him into the kitchen. "There's nothing just a very neat and organized kitchen," he said confused. "What can you observe then. C'mon it was you who said to me you thought I'd be less quick to trust people," she said to him slightly annoyed. "Errrm no still not getting it." She explained it to him, "Look over there plug in the right socket, mug handle towards the right, washing up glove right handed. The can was placed in the left rack. The sell by date is tomorrow which means it must have been made recently and put here recently too. We know Aneisha would never drink it cos Stella warned her not to and after Jubbly aid and she's right handed, her parents must be to the way they left things **(BTW her parents went to France which i mentioned in the first chapter just incase you'd forgotten),"** she said pointing to the different things. "And none of us brought it so where has it come from. I don't like it."

"And breathe," said Dan in reply trying to keep up with what she was saying. "Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes."

"Since I was trained at SKUL." she said in reply. "Right, obviously. What was i thinking?" he said feeling a little stupid.

"If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about look down. Footprints," she told him while walking into the bedroom. "Leading from here to the rack in the kitchen and back." She crouched down to the first print and picked up some of the mood and rubbed it between her fingers. "Still fresh but its beginning to dry," she said with Dan standing next to her folding his arms. She turned and looked up to him and said,"I don't think we're the only ones in this house." He unfolded his arms with a look of shock but fear on his face. The KORPS agent under the bed heard everthing. Are Dan and Zoe in trouble or together will they be able to defeat him...

_**Please review and feel free to leave any ideas. Ill try to put them in the best way i can. Oh and ill update soon too Thanx :D xxxxxx BTW if any of you are confused just go quickly over the other chapters just to remember whats happened cos I haven't updated in a while anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (left it with a cliffie on purpose cos a suggestion from doctorwhofan4eva)**_


	8. An old Face and a Big one

**She turned and looked up to him and said,"I don't think we're the only ones in this house." He unfolded his arms with a look of shock but fear on his face. The KORPS agent under the bed heard everything. Are Dan and Zoe in trouble or together will they be able to defeat him...**

"What, oh come on how can you know that?" said Dan wishing inside it wasn't true. The KORPS agent rolled out from under the bed but to the opposite side Dan and Zoe were on and slowly stood up clapping.

"She's right" he said while they both made defencive stances and for once Dan decided pose different ly. "He works for KORPS," she said looking at Dan. "How can we be sure?" he said trying to sound confident. "

"We don't need to, do we Steve," she said to who was puzzled than ever. "Steve, you know who he is," said Dan.

"Zoe," said Steve. "So who is he?" asked Dan knowing he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "Me and Steve go way back. He was SKULS best agent. He's basically me, you Tom and Aneisha in one. Steve was SKULS best agent until a man by the name Edward Dixon-halliday was the Grandmasters right hand agent and me his left. He's a ninja and a good one. It was him that tought me combat," she said to Dan in the easiest way she could. Just then Frank rang saying he was stuck in huge traffic. Dan answered him while Zoe was ready to fight.

"Frank's stuck in traffic, proper traffic, it's gonna take him like an hour here," Dan told Zoe.

"Enough talk, time to fight," said Steve making a pose better than both theirs.

"Can we just have a word?" asked Zoe signalling Dan to turn around so they could talk.

"Sure it's not like I'm leaving without what I came for," said Steve.

"Oh, oh this is great, he needs to take me back because KORPS aren't treating him the way he want to be the Criminsters right hand agent. Well if the mastermind were in me right now I'd chuck him in a cell and leave him to rot," said Zoe looking at Dan.

"Left hand actually, you'll be her right once we get the mastermind in you," he replied trying to sound clever.

"Oh no you don't!," said Dan trying to defend Zoe. She was still in a position to fight but she winked and slightly nodded at Dan telling him to distract Steve. Dan fought him. They punched and kicked each other but eventually Dan was cornered and he banged his back into the wall a couple of times. When he got thrown back Zoe tapped Steve's shoulder and he turned around. She fought him and then twisted his arm and through him over her shoulder. By the time she threw him Dan was next to her. This time he was in a position to defend himself. He knew he just didn't have Zoe's skill. Steve managed to get back on his feet and punched Dan but he just dodged it because he remembered how Zoe did when they were fighting Alexis van Hades in the cell. Dan was going to punch back but Zoe but her arm in front of him and he looked at her confused. She nodded at him telling him to stop. She just kicked Steve with her right leg in his ribs. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"How do you do that?" he said while she went over and grabbed his arms.  
"How do you think?" she said signalling her head to Steve on the floor.

"Anyway ill teach you that later. Now help me pull him. Oh and you can teach me parkour," she said smiling while pulling Steve.

"Wait where are we taking him?" asked Dan confused. "Outside Einstein, if he wakes up to fight us in here Aneisha's not going to be very happy. Mind you we need to find out where they, soon as we've dealt with him," said Zoe. "Anyway me teach you parkour, but your a girl," he said laughing at the thought of a girl doing it. "So what ? Aah you haven't read the files on the old MI High team have you," she said when she remembered reading about Carrie who could do amazing parkour. "Why should I?" asked Dan even more confused. "Read it and you might change your mind," she said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Hang on, I think this is where I come in," Dan said lifting Steve easily of the ground and taking him through the back door. But it was locked.

"Wait. Hold him. I've got it," said Zoe beginning to pick the lock with her hairgrip. "Come on. I cant hold him any longer, "said Dan who was now in pain.

"Oh no," said Zoe "Whats up?" asked Dan as he placed Steve on the floor of the kitchen because that's where the back door was. "The hinges, the metal is too strong for either of us to kick so," she said trying to find some salt through the cupboards. "So, so what?" he said beginning to panic. "So, so I'm finding salt so i can mix it with water and pour it over them" she said in reply. "It weakens the metal." "Got it!" she said beginning to mix a tablespoon of it with water. She then poured it over and the metal began to get weaker and weaker. "Right stand back, trust me this will work, I'm not putting up with him," she said to Dan. He smiled back knowing he would help her and do anything for her. She kicked the door and it fell outside. "Right come on you,"said Dan picking him up again.

"Take him out into the garden, I'll bring a chair and rope." Zoe brought a chair and the sat a fainted Steve on the chair and tied his hands and him to the chair.

"Now what do we do?" said Dan very tired. "He's not gonna be unconscious for very long now is he?" "I know. If we're going up against a ninja we're gonna need some weapons," said Zoe wondering where she was going to get some from.

"Where we gonna find weapons from?" said Dan. "I dunno."

"We're in a garden I'm sure there's branches and stuff," said Dan looking around to see if there were any. "I'll find a long branch, we can use it like a staff."

"Great and I'll get some string and tie the ends, so we can tie his hands when we fight and I'm sure Frank will be here by then."

"Look, Zoe however we fight him I'll make sure he doesn't take you, ok. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did," said Dan. He kissed her with one hand on her neck and the other around her waist. She backed away leaning her forehead on his with her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. He pulled her in more close she could feel his heartbeat on her own chest. They then went and collected their weapons. Zoe came back with the string, while Dan was carrying two big branches.

"Is that all, I mean don't you want to use one of these, I bought one extra especially for you," he said smiling at her. She leaned up to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure, you have no idea what I can do with this." When she leaned back out she smiled at him.

"Ahhh True love," said a voice from behind. Steve had recovered a little and managed to get back on his feet. He'd broken the ropes with his bare hands. They both looked at him in shock.

"Now who's first, I can see you've been preparing," he said making a pose and referring to their weapons.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter im going to make a separate one for the fight. Ill try and update soon, just have soooo much homework. Thanx for all the reviews, they mean alot. :) xxxxxxxx BTW I haven't cut out Tom and Aneisha just because they were kidnapped, all will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. **


	9. Fight and Fright

_**Here's my next chapter Im extreeeeemely sorry i haven't updated in aaaaaeges. Been ill with hay fever and loads of homework but this chapter is a little longer so hope you guys enjoy it**** :D**_

**"Ahhh True love," said a voice from behind. Steve had recovered a little and managed to get back on his feet. He'd broken the ropes with his bare hands. They both looked at him in shock."Now who's first, I can see you've been preparing," he said making a pose and referring to their weapons.**

They both stood with their weapons. Zoe had the string and Dan the branch. But there was one branch left.  
"Is that for me? Gosh you really have prepared," said Steve. Dan was just about to kick it out of the way but Steve just snatched it from him very quickly, "A, a, a two against one, well that's not fair is it," he said in an annoying tone."Right that's it!" exclaimed Dan extremely annoyed. He held the branch with both hand and hit Steve with it but he was blocked by Steve's branch. From Zoe's point of view it was like watching a Kendo match where no-one was winning. She had to do something, Dan just kept on getting hurt."Throw it here!" she said putting her string in her blazer pocket. She caught it with both hands. She performed the Spinning spear move with her branch and made a very professional forward stance. Dan just stood there defending himself but more shocked at Zoe's amazing skills and how she always maintained her balance. Steve did the same but made a different stance."Why are you really doing this?" she said to him still keeping her position.  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you, and we all know we can't let that happen," he said smugly. They began to fight. Zoe was on her period so everytime he hit her in her stomach she backed away a little trying to resist the pain. Eventually she got full blow and fell to the ground. Dan ran up to her, "Zoe!"  
"Dan please, ow, use the pen in your pocket and stab it in his arm please," said Zoe trying to get her breath back on the floor, as she whispered in his ear.  
"I don't know what it is and Frank said not to use it unless it was a emergency," said Dan a little unsure.  
"Please just trust me, if you really loved me use it," when she said that he was knelt beside her a tear rolling down. Steve walked up to them both. Dan looked up at him, stood up and took the pen out of his pocket saying,'Leave. Her. Alone." He sneakily took it out without him realizing and kept it in his hand behind his back. They were both stood face to face now with Zoe on the ground between them.  
"Right lets do a little deal, you give us V95 and we hand back your little master of disguise and technical genius and if not she gets it," he pulled out a gun , when he said it and pointed it at her. "WHAT! where are they?" Dan was panicking he didn't know what to do, save his friends or give up the love of his life.  
"Oh no you don't!"exclaimed Dan in fury. "So they've been kidnapped. No wonder they aren't back. Right if your taking her your taking me," he said, the penny finally dropping. "Buuut then again you not getting her anyway," said Dan stabbing his right arm. Suddenly he heard a gunshot pointing at Zoe on the ground. Steve fell because he had been injected with anaesthetic through his whole body from the pen jab.  
"Zooooooee!" Dan screamed and ran to her tears rolling down his face. He gently lifted her and took her blazer off to see where she had been shot.  
"Easy Dan, its cold out here," she said as if nothing had ever happened.  
"Phew Zoe your ok, are you hurt?" he asked her leaning down to her with his forehead leaning on hers. She sat up and smiled at him, "Of course I'm ok, I knew what was coming so I tidied up a little" she said smiling. He gave her a hand getting up and she put her blazer on.  
Frank had then arrived and Dan told him through his communicator to come around the back. While he was coming around Zoe told Dan what she did to Steve. "While we were collecting weapons I quickly searched what he had on him. I found the gun so I emptied the barrel so when he shot me nothing really came out. And I hadn't really fainted but my stomach really did ache badly," just as Zoe finished Frank walked around to the back garden with...with Stella.  
"Guys I'm sorry i know i said i wouldn't tell her but she tracked me in the MI9 van i came in," explained Frank.  
"Who's this?" asked Stella confused, "Whats been going on?" "He's a KORPS agent," she said not not really bothered. "He got into the house somehow, we have no idea how he knew we were here," said Dan advancing because he knew Zoe didn't want to talk about him. "So you found him, fought him and knocked him and that's all you've managed to find out," said Stella having a go at them. "I'm sure there's more to it than that," said Frank nervously. He wasn't very comfortable when he always heard Stella shouting at his team as it made him feel bad because he was after all their handler. "Hey don't have a go at h-" exclaimed Dan quite annoyed but Zoe just interrupted him and glumly said (wanting to get it over and done with) "He tought me at SKUL and now the Criminister's sent him to take me back home." Frank and Stella looked at Zoe in shock. "Er where are Tom and Aneisha?" asked Frank. "We don't know, but Zoe managed to make a communicator but we don't know their wavelengths," said Dan. "Zoe we need to talk about your medical scan later, and scan you again to see why you fainted," said Stella. "Of course," said Zoe looking at Dan worried. He mouthed 'Its Ok' to her. "Right I'm arranging for a SWAT team to take him away," said Stella taking her mobile out. As Stella was on the phone Frank and the two teens just looked at each other wondering where to start, "Ok team we need to find Tom a- " began Frank. "Er Frank can we do this inside. We've something else to show you," said Dan referring to Zoe's missing parents and her wrist. They went inside through the kitchen door and up the stairs to Aneishas room. Frank looked astonished by how massive it really was. Back in the garden Stella rang back to MI9 HQ for a SWAT team," This is chief Agent Knight I want all agents in sector ten report immediately, this is a code 17 I repeat a code 17."


	10. The Mission begins

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter, if your a little stuck on whats going on so far just skim through the last coupke of chapters (Ill try and update as soon as I can) Enjoy! :) xxxx**

**_"Ok team we need to find Tom a- " began Frank. "Er Frank can we do this inside. We've something else to show you," said Dan referring to Zoe's missing parents and her wrist. They went inside through the kitchen door and up the stairs to Aneishas room. Frank looked astonished by how massive it really was. Back in the garden Stella rang back to MI9 HQ for a SWAT team," This is chief Agent Knight I want all agents in sector ten report immediately, this is a code 17 I repeat a code 17."_**

* * *

The SWAT team arrived and took him away and Stella drove back with them while Frank was in the house with Dan and Zoe. "Erm Frank before we find them you should probably see this and this," he held Zoe's wounded wrist up and the paper she had been investigating on. He let go of her hand.  
"I don't think Tom and Neish are the only ones who've been kidnapped," he said referring to Zoe's foster parents. Frank was just surprised at what they had been through and was really worried about the other half of the team. Zoe took the communicator she had made out of her pocket and gave it to Frank. "Did you do this?" asked Frank, impressed examining it. "Yes," she replied. "I think I'll be talking to Stella about you, see if you can stay on coms a bit more regularly, Tom definitely needs more work in the field, well if we ever find them," said Frank. "WHAT!" said Zoe and Dan in unison. "We'll talk about it later," he said taking a first aid kit and handing it to Dan,"Bandage her wrist while I check what she's been investigating and call Tom and Aneisha and check where her foster parents are." Dan took the kit,"Can we go downstairs. Me and Zoe need to talk."  
"Sure, as long as you come back when you've finished," he replied. They both went down into the living room. She sat on one of the sofas. Dan kneeled in front of her, opened the first aid kit and started dressing her wrist. "Ow!" squealed Zoe. "Sorry," said Dan knotting the bandage. "Whats wrong you've hardly said a word since Frank and Stella arrived?" She rolled her sleeve up to reveal her barcode V.9.5.Z.O.E.6. "I want to get rid of it," she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Why?" he asked holding her bruised wrist and using his other hand to wipe the tear from her cheek. He sat next to her. "How can you like me with this, I'm not like you, I'm not like anyone,"she said. He rolled his own sleeve up. "Look at my arm,"he said putting his next to hers,"I've got nothing, you've got something to show who you are." "This isn't me!" she exclaimed frustrated. More tears ran down her face. She managed not to burst out crying though. "We'll find a way to get rid of it," he smiled at her. "Hey I've got an idea. When we get rid of this we can both get a tattoo of whatever you want in the same place," said Dan pulling her closer to him. "Yeah that would be great," she said. He pulled her even closer and then onto his lap. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her gently on her neck. She took her blazer off while he was kissing her. He stopped to take his off. Then he began kissing her but on her lips. They kissed passionately for ages and the tingling feeling they got from it meant they hardly stopped. Eventually they pulled back sighing but foreheads on one another. "Feel better?" Dan asked her hoping it would to keep her mind distracted from her arm and her stomach. She nodded and smiled. Dan began to unbutton Zoe's school shirt, but he didn't take it off her. He started touching her stomach and down her back. This just made her want to kiss him even more.(Don't worry people she isn't naked under completely )  
"Ow! Stop please!" she pleaded to Dan. When he touched her stomach it felt painful. "Mm," he said just concentrating on kissing just kissed back though loving every moment like he did. He was about to take her shirt off, "Nooo!" and she quickly got off his lap. He stood up, "Zo?" he asked confused. She paced and clutched her head as if she was going to pull her own hair out, "Arrggh its happening again!" "Wha what is?" "I keep getting flashbacks of SKUL and then she lifted one side of her shirt up to reveal a burn. "They did it to me with an burning iron rod when i was young to force me into learning how to be a spy. Mean while Frank was upstairs sorting equipment to track the two spies. It was more difficult to track outside of HQ. Back downstairs with Zoe and Dan. "Its quite big and deep and it hasn't healed over 5 years," said Zoe. "Hang on you said when we were talking about your wrist it would heal like that," and Dan clicked his finger. "Erm yeah about that, I might of sort of lied about that, I'm sorry. Its just i thought if you knew about these things you'd be too overprotective to me and you'd probably get yourself into danger,"she said feeling bad and buttoning up her shirt again. "Its ok anyway I think we all protect you alot anyway and would willingly give our lives for yours. You've saved us so many times," he said while they both put on their blazers. "And that's why cause you all say you'd give your lives but mine is nothing compared to yours, you have families, something which i will probably never have," she replied. "Exactly that's why you have a chance to make something of it,"he said hugging her close to his chest. "When you mean family do you mean your parents or kids of your own?" he asked very awkwardly."Well I was hoping for kids of my own, why were you thinking you know," she said. " Ohhh no no no no well not unless you want," he said smiling awkwardly at her. "Er I don't mind," she said. "Well don't change your mind," he said and closed his eyes and kissed her gently. "What, you actually want us to be together," said Zoe a little surprised. "Yeah if your happy but its what you want," he said. She didn't say anything she just hugged Dan for ages. She smelt so sweet it was hard to back away. But eventually she did and they smiled at each other,"I'll take that as a yes," he said laughing but also relieved because he loved her so much. "Right well er we better get back to the mission, shall we go get changed i cant be a spy in a schoolboy uniform," said Dan. Zoe smiled at him "Sure we need to check on frank too." They both went upstairs got their spy kits and got changed in another room, it was probably Aneishas parents. Zoe turned her back to Dan to give him a little privacy but she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and he kissed her cheek. She's already got changed and was tying her hair into a high pony tail. She wore her jacket with big buttons her gloves, her skinny trousers and her combat boots. Dan wore his jacket trousers and combat boots. They went to Frank for orders on what to do. "Hey Frank," said Zoe politely. "Zoe, Dan we need to find Aneisha, Tom and Zoe your foster parents. Take this forensic kit and swab anything downstairs find clues ,anything, something that will help us find them," instructed Frank. They both nodded and headed downstairs. "Right, well ever done forensic work," asked Dan wondering where to start. "Yeah but last time I did it was on MI9," she said. "Right," he said reassuringly. Dan was about to touch something,"No, you need to put your gloves on, if you touch anything and we swab it MI9 aren't going to be happy with the results," she said stopping him with her own hand. "Huh?" he said confused. "You'll be the suspect Mr Ingenuity." "Oh right," he said putting his gloves on. "How can you know all this stuff. You've only been in the outside world since like a year and you know how to fight, unpick locks, break people out of cells, I could go on. I mean you can fight better than-" he said but she payed no attention. "Ssshh," she said firmly putting a finger on his lips. "There's something here with us," whispered Zoe. "Oh what c'mon we're the only ones in here," he said moving her finger off his lips. "No I swear," she looked under the bed. It was dark so she couldn't see anything. "I can't see anything," she was still whispering. She looked up at him and he began to look worried. "I so wish we were wearing boiler suits," said Zoe rolling her sleeves up, keeping her gloves on. She put the arm which had her bar code and reached under the bed. Dan leaned down next to her taking this more seriously. Zoe looked at him and put a finger over her lips and nodding, telling him to keep quiet. "I can feel something, small and metal. Its moving." "Try picking it up," suggested Dan. "Ooow," screamed Zoe and fell back trying to get away from whatever it was. Her arm came out from under the bed. Some of the bar code was burnt and her arm was dripping in blood. "Zoe!" exclaimed Dan panicking about her arm. They both stood up as the object came from under the bed. "RAT," they both said in unison. "What do we do!"


	11. RAT

**_Some of the bar code was burnt and her arm was dripping in blood. "Zoe!" exclaimed Dan panicking about her arm. They both stood up as the object came from under the bed. "RAT," they both said in unison. "What do we do!"_**

"I don't know, your meant to be Mr Old school, think of something!," said Zoe panicking and losing a lot of blood. The rat was moving very quickly in and amongst their feet. "Stick of cheese rock, its in my pocket," there was blood all over her hands so she couldn't get it out. "You are joking right," he said raising his eyebrow. "Oh for goodness sake," mumbled Zoe so Dan wouldn't understand. She then took it out but it was now covered in a little blood from her hands. "Disgusting," said Dan taking a rubber band from his pocket and using it to flick the rock into the R.A.T's mouth. It had no affect, it just spat it back out."Your joking me!" said Dan frustrated. "I'm losing too much blood!" shouted Zoe. Frank heard all the racket from upstairs and came down as quickly as he could. "Zoe!" he shouted when he saw her arm bleeding. "Frank we don't know what to do!" exclaimed Dan trying to dodge the R.A.T with his feet. "Help her Dan! I've got this," exclaimed Frank quickly taking his spy pod from from his pocket. He zapped the R.A.T and it made a small explosion. "Phew," sighed Dan. "Take her upstairs to the bathroom and get her bandaged up again while I briefly examine this, we still have to carry on with finding Tom and Aneisha," said Frank picking the R.A.T."Come on, you look so pale," he said putting her clean arm around his neck because she was fading a way. He helped her upstairs to the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged her arm...again. "This is the third time, i think you need to get to hospital," said Dan. "No im gonna stay on the mission, its probably my fault they've been kidnapped," said Zoe forcefully. "You've been burnt, but on the bright side at least its not on you anymore," said Dan trying to cheer her up. A tear ran down her cheek. He wiped it away and gently kissed her. "Look it'll be ok, when this is all over ill get you that tattoo," he said smiling at her. "I know, it just hurts,"said Zoe. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, can you fight and stuff?" said Dan trying to convince her for her own safety. "Yep, I've still got my legs and brain working properly, which should be enough." Dan just smiled and laughed a little, leaving her confused. They went to Aneishas bedroom where Frank was examining the R.A.T. "KORPS have definitely taken there gadgets a notch up,"said Frank. "Look have we actually got a mission, has Stella actually ordered us to do anything," said Zoe irritated because she knew she needed to go to hospital, she just wanted her friends back and to get all this over and done with.

**Hey guys i know this is short but i wanted the actual briefing and field work in the next chapter so it doesn't get confusing :) xxxxx**


	12. Time to Rescue

**"Look have we actually got a mission, has Stella actually ordered us to do anything," said Zoe irritated because she knew she needed to go to hospital, she just wanted her friends back and to get all this over and done with.**

"No, but-"said Frank just as the laptop beeped,"Ah here, I've traced back a location, an old warehouse a couple of miles away."

"How do we know they're actually there and that their communicators are still with them," asked Dan. "Well we don't, but we can't really waste an entire SWAT team just to check, I don't think Stella would approve," said Frank.

"Let me go," said Zoe, just about to walk out of the door. "Oh no no no, I don't think so," said Dan pulling her back. "Get off me," she said trying to resist.

"Agents please, ill try and get a plan of the building and guide you both through," said Frank trying to diffuse the situation.

"What. He's just gonna get us caught. Let me go, and he can be backup. You said yourself Stella wont allow a SWAT team," said Zoe forcefully. Frank was trying his best to find a recent plan of the building.

"Enough, your both going put your headsets on and grab your spy pods. Your mission is simple get in, get them (Aneisha, Tom and Zoe's foster parents) get out," instructed Frank," instructed Frank. They both nodded and went down to the front door.

"Woah, woah wait," said Zoe noticing the chewing gum. "Where's this come from, its fresh and none of us had any."

Dan took his spy pod and scanned the gum. "Its contains tiny communicators in the glycerol molecules," he said. "Must've been how they found out we were here. Come on we've got to get to the warehouse."

"Everything fine," said Frank through their headsets. "Yep we're just going now," said Dan. The warehouse was about a mile away, but Dan and Zoe ran taking shortcuts, jumping, vaulting and diving under things. "Ow, its ok just a cut," said Dan. "Are you sure?" said Zoe. "Yeah, come on we can't waste time, there are alot of lives at stake," said Dan. Zoe smiled at him, "Sorry I was mean to you before."

"Its Ok I understand girl problems." She smiled and then they both ran down the street. They got there. They had no trackers on them.

"How is Frank going to track us?" asked Dan. "Spy pod," suggested Zoe. "Frank, Frank we're here can you track what side of the building we're on, through our spy pods

"Guys set your spy pods so they can use any heat signatures to track the movement of KORPS agents," instructed Frank.  
"Done," said Frank. They were both stood straight against the wall straight. Zoe was closest to the edge and she peered over.  
"There are two KORPS agents, looks like they're guarding a door. We're gonna have to fight them off," whispered Zoe.  
"Are you sure, what about your arm?" said Dan trying to protect her.

"Yeah, and at least we know now KORPS are really here," said Dan reassuringly. They were pressed against the wall so they wouldn't get caught.

Zoe looked at Dan with a finger on her lips and then he nodded slightly. She found a rock next to her foot. Carefully, she crouched down to pick it up. Dan already figured out what she was going to do. She threw the rock far so the agents guarding the door would see and get distracted. The both saw and heard it land. The looked at each other and then crept slowly towards where it came from. Dan and Zoe stood there as still as statues, until the agent found them.

"Yeah, um hi we've come to look for our friends and we're kinda lost, don't suppose you could help us?" said Zoe casually. Both agents looked at each other like what the hell and then made positions to fight.

"No," said Zoe. "Well i guess we'll have to find out ourselves," she said kicking one of them in the ribs. He fell to the floor unconscious. The other agent was about to punch Dan but Zoe grabbed his arm," I don't think so," and she twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"Thank-," said Dan but Zoe covered his mouth and put a finger on her lips. She then moved her finger and hand and smiled at him. "Lets go," she whispered. They quietly walked ducking, to the door. It was DNA locked. "How are we gonna get in now?" said Dan. "I'd rather not take off their balaclavas to pull a hair," said Zoe.

Dan leaned towards Zoe and kissed her passionately for a minute or two and then backed away himself. "What was that for, i mean it was nice but, why did you do that, no,no i mean we're in a situation and you just kissed me," said Zoe stuttering.

Dan pulled a thin cotton bud out of his pocket and swabbed his mouth, "What about your DNA? Oh and don't ask about the cotton bud, it was something me and Tom were gonna die," said Dan. "Yeah but I could've easily pulled a hair out, you did that on purpose, your tryna tell me something," she said looking directly in his eyes.

"I did it because, because I wanted you to know that I love you, always will and have and that if we go in know and something happens to one of us, I love you," admitted Dan and kissed her cheek. She hugged him tightly and then backed away, "I know, now lets get it, we've no idea if they're even alive." Dan put the bud on the panel and the door opened.

"Wow KORPS must really want you," Dan said and Zoe just shrugged her shoulders. " Sometimes i kinda feel grateful for the grandmaster cos he might have made my life unbelievable but at least he took me away from hell," said Zoe. Dan smiled at her, "Come on we're in."

**Hey guys next chapter isn't gonna carry on with the mission its gonna be whats happened to Aneisha and Tom the whole time and the Criminister. After that itll be back to the rescuing, Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter :) xxxxxxxxx PLEASE R&R xxx**


	13. What!

**In a cell with Tom, Aneisha and two guards...Aneisha and Tom are both tied up and in a headlock with a guard...**

In a cell with Tom, Aneisha and two guards...Aneisha and Tom are both tied up and in a headlock with a guard.

"Ah V95's friends, it's been quite some time," said the Criminister.

"What d'you want with us?" said Aneisha.

"Not what I want with you but more your friend here," she said right in Aneisha's face.

"Take him away!" she yelled to the guard clicking her fingers,"And leave this one here, however I am feeling a little generous today. Take the rope of her arms."

"Nooo, Tom, don't underestimate him," said Aneisha looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that," she said putting a hand behind her ear as if she was pretending to be deaf (which she was).

"I don't underestimate him, I underestimate you, there's more to you Miss Jones than show off, I can see it in your eyes," said the Criminister actually sounding like she cared for once.

"You know nothing about me," Aneisha said quietly but you could tell in the sheer quietness all the rage that was there.

"I don't care, or do I, I'll leave that to you hahahaha, enjoy!," she said with an evil laugh, as she walked out behind the guards.

The door was sound proof and the Criminister spoke to the guards, "Get her some food, let's confuse her, make her feel a little comfortable. She'll begin to wonder soon why and it'll drive her mad, in fact are there any spare more 'nicer' cells?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied the guard. "Put her in one, the best," instructed the Criminister.

"Come along," she said to the guard with Tom.

They walked down many corridors and corners,"Your awfully quiet, aren't you going to ask what the big plan is?" said the Criminister slightly baffled.

Tom was just silent he didn't even look at they arrived at a cell. The door was very secure and there was a small glass panel to see through, however it wasn't any ordinary piece of glass, it was reinforced. So all the prisoners could see was a reflection. From the outside the Criminister and Tom could see the prisoner's.

"Recognize them?" she said to Tom.

"Yes," he said with a gulp.

"Do everything we tell you and we'll move them safely with your little friend back there," she said forcefully but finding it extremely hard to get the word 'safely' out of her mouth.

"Ok, but what if I'm not able to?" he said.

"Oh I think you will be, Steinberg was our best sub-neuro scientist, after you overode The Core. You know that one Frank has the eye for **(Stella)** well she wasn't the only one to have seen the reprogrammed mars rover."

"Now shall we hurry along don't want your friends surviving like this do you," she said with an evil smirk on her face.

The Criminister whispered something in the guards ear, "Take the women to the comfortable cell with Jones and leave her husband here. I'll deal with our little genius here."

"Isn't he coming," said Tom casually as if he were just having a walk in the park.

He wasn't one to panic, just keep calm.

"No and that doesn't concern you," she said nastily.

"Move!" she said.

When they disappeared the guard opened the cell. Tied and gagged were Zoe's foster parents. They were more shackled to the wall than tied but they were definitely gagged. The guard unshackled the woman **(Kate)**, took the gag off and took her to Aneisha's cell. Her husband **(Tom)** was drifting away and hardly realized she was being taken away. Of course Tom didn't know this.

** In Aneisha's cell...**

"Kate! Oh my god what have they done to you?" said Aneisha scared, shocked and in her head panicking.

"We were kidnapped days before you were, is Zoe OK?" said Kate more awake than she was before.

"I don't know it's only me and Tom who were taken, by two idiots."

"I think we were kidnapped by the same agents. A woman and a man, tough woman know parkour as well," said Kate.

"Yep they're the ones, how do you know she knows parkour?" asked Aneisha confused.

"Because she's my sister," said Kate.

Aneisha's jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Your an MI9 agent with a KORPS agent as a sister," said Aneisha shocked.

Kate nodded slightly.

"But don't KORPS think she's a traitor?" said Aneisha trying not to be to sound like she was playing 'Twenty Questions'.

"No," replied Kate.

"Why?" said Aneisha puzzled.

"Because I am," she said.

"What?" said Aneisha confused.

"I'm the traitor because I left KORPS for MI9."

"Does Zoe know?" said Aneisha. Kate nodded her head slightly from left to right.

**With the Criminister and Tom... **

"How big is this warehouse we've been walking for ages?"

"You'll know when you see what we've got planned for you, now move," she said forcefully.

Finally they arrived at a huge room which looked exactly like the chamber connected to the The Core where they were to transfer the master mind into Zoe.

"Oh no," said Tom to himself.

"Oh yes," said the Criminister smiling an evil grin.

"I'm sure you know this place," she said annoyingly.

"Obviously," replied Tom.

"After you," she said opening the door kindly.

"At least you've got some manners," said Tom.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said reassuringly.

They were in the chamber; it looked exactly the same, and Tom had some bad flashbacks.

"I, I don't understand why have you done this, Steinberg's dead," stuttered Tom baffled.

"Ooh this is going to be so fun. I guess this is where I be Frank and say the mission briefing blady blady blah," she said not bothered.

"Your mission is straight forward get V95 and transfer the Mastermind's conscience in her, simple," she said seriously and removed a black cloth from his as Aneisha said 'Fish tank'.

He gave a loud and evil laugh along with the Criminister. Tom was just speechless and most of all afraid.

"Oh look she's already here," she said signalling to a lot of CCTVs, specifically the one where Dan and Zoe had just broken in after knocking the guards out. Tom turned around to see Dan smiling at her which just made him feel worse about the whole situation and there weren't just butterflies in his stomach but probably birds too...

**_Hope you enjoyed! :) xxx Thanks for all the reviews so far keep them coming. There will be a sequel when this finishes (which will be in the next 3-5 chapters, unfortunately). Read my other Story "How can she have 80 twins!" I may be changing the title of it so watch out and just keep R&R (ing) for both stories :D Till the next chapter (with all the characters). Love y'all xxxx_**


	14. A Rescue or a Kidnap?

**"Oh look she's already here," she said signalling to a lot of CCTVs, specifically the one where Dan and Zoe had just broken in after knocking the guards out. Tom turned around to see Dan smiling at her which just made him feel worse about the whole situation and there weren't just butterflies in his stomach but probably birds too... (Chapter 13) **The lines are for a different scene but happening at the same time.

* * *

**Dan and Zoe...**

**"Wow KORPS must really want you," Dan said and Zoe just shrugged her shoulders. " Sometimes i kinda feel grateful for the Grandmaster cos he might have made my life unbelievable but at least he took me away from hell," said Zoe. Dan smiled at her, "Come on we're in." (from chapter 12)**

"Don't move a muscle," said Zoe as she spotted the security cameras. Dan turned and saw the camera and then turned back to Zoe and mouthed 'What do we do?'

* * *

"Ah looks like they've spotted our little camera," said the Criminister to Tom.

"Your luring them in," said Tom disgusted.

"Yes, genius isn't it, when MI9 think everything is so complicated," she said smugly.

* * *

"We need to disarm it," said Zoe.

"But they've seen us," Dan said.

"Yeah but there might be more," she said.

They went back outside to talk so the Criminister wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"Stop pacing," said Zoe.

"Have you got any ideas?" he said panicking.

"One, but your probably not going to like it," she replied.

"I think in this situation I'd be happy to do anything," he said.

"Really! Great!" she said.

"This is what we're going to do:"

"I'm gonna stand on you and pull the camera off-" she began.

"Woah, woah hold it there, stand on me!," he said.

"Well you said anything," he just looked at her her both eyebrows raised," Fine I'll sit on your shoulders." He was expecting a better suggestion.

"Ok then what?" he asked.

"There's a Sat-nav and DVD player strangely over we'll re-wire them to make a laser and any camera or threat we find we'll use it. You were right my arms do hurt so I guess it might come in handy," she said in a mouthful.

"Laser?" said Dan shocked.

"That is what I said, what do they teach you at MI9?" she said slightly surprised herself.

"Er guys you know I can here everything you say," said Frank through their earpiece's.

"Sorry," said Zoe.

"Never mind anyway I've found a more recent plan of the warehouse to guide you through, but its up to you to find everyone."

"Roger that," said Dan.

"Why would KORPS have a load of junk especially at an entrance? I don't like it," he said suspiciously.

"I don't like it either but what more have we got to lose, than our friends and mostly each other, now are you gonna lift me or what?" she said smiling. He smiled back and then lifted her by the waist, she then sat on him with a leg on each shoulder.

"Your not even heavy," he said in amazement.

"Just hold still," said Zoe.

"Got it yet?" said Dan feeling a little agitated now.

"Just have a little patience for once," she said because he kept asking her things.

"Argh! I cant get it!" said a frustrated Zoe.

"Right that's it your coming down, my necks gonna break and then my heads gonna fall off."

"No, no, no, no do you still have the deodorant that cuts through metal from the previous mission?"

"Yeah! Got it."

He reached up and passed her the can. She sprayed the camera and it fell straight into her hands.

"Ok now I've got it," she said.

"Get me down." Dan lowered his back and she jumped off. The camera cut off in the core with Tom and the Criminister. "Ah clever children, now lets see if they use our little bait to make a laser hahahah," she laughed evily.

"So your gonna use that and that to make a laser," said Dan pointing at the two objects, while Zoe was wiring them up.

"I just have," and she pointed it to the ground and fired it.

"Careful!" said Dan as she nearly fired it at his leg.

"An when we're done with it you can add it to your spy stuff collection," she said kindly.

"I think I'm fine thanks and its not very antique is it seen cos you just made it about two seconds ago," said Dan almost scared by what she made because you needed a good aim otherwise all sorts would've blown up.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled," Frank we need you to guide us through?"

"Right I'm guiding you through the whole building but you have to find the right cells yourself."

"Mission on," said Dan.

"Good luck agents and proceeded with extreme caution," said Frank.

"Why do you always say that?" said Zoe to Dan.

"Because it makes us sound professional," said Dan.

Zoe just smiled an unsure smile.

"Right guys go right. This area is guarded with strict patrol, so make sure your pods are on so I can read heat signatures," said Frank.

They ducked while walking very carefully straight ahead. Zoe spotted another camera and disarmed it.

"Two down, it won't be very long till they find us, and then the real work can begin," she said the Criminister with a smile.

"See this door we came in, only it reads my deoxyribonucleic acid to open," she said while cutting the rope off Tom's hands, "So don't try escaping."

"Wow! Your amazing," said Dan smiling at Zoe. She looked at him and smiled back.

"Now go left," said Frank.

Zoe peered over the wall and there were three guards.

"There's three guards, what do we do?" she said worried.

"What we do best, now let me handle this," said Dan trying to protect her. They walked casually up to the guards and they turned and began to fight them.

Dan sprayed his metal cutting deodorant on the guards eyes.

"Zoe! Catch!" he said as he threw the can to her. She caught it and sprayed the remaining two guards and kicked them both to the ground.

"You OK?" said Dan still worrying about her wounds.

"I'm fine, c'mon we have to find them." she said being hasty.

"Guys, go left and now right. Stop. Ok now go straight ahead," said Frank.

"They're not here keep guiding us," said Dan impatiently.

"Ok be careful where your going to turn next isn't pleasant," said Frank. Strangely there were no more security cameras after the last one Zoe had disarmed.

"Great!" said Dan rushing around the corner. Zoe put her arm in front to stop him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like this, its too easy, no more cameras, guards being knocked out, and the DNA lock. Its as if..." she said finding the right words.

"As if what?" Dan said worried.

"As if we're being lured in, this doesn't feel like KORPS."

"I know but we've got to find them, look it'll be ok," he said kissing her cheek.

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Zoe and looked around the corner. They didn't know but there was a security camera watching them one they couldn't see because it was so small and disguised; it was built into the wall.

* * *

"Looks like they're having fun with our little set-up," said the Criminister.

"Its a labyrinth," said Tom.

"Mmm, your right a labyrinth that will lead V95 to her destiny muhahaha," she laughed evily.

"I think I'm beginning to like you," she said to him in his ear from behind touching both his shoulders, while Tom just regretted what he said.

* * *

"There's laser beams and a control panel," said Zoe.

"Brilliant!" said Dan sarcastically.

**Hey guys sorry for a short chapter this rescue is gonna be long but i really wanted to update to, next chapter will be longer but in the meantime i wanted to update my other story, which i may change the name of, till then hope you enjoyed :) xxxxxxxxx **


	15. Desperate times

**"There's laser beams and a control panel," said Zoe.**

**"Brilliant!" said Dan sarcastically.**

"That's not all there's two guards as well," she said.

"Ill fight them off and you disarm the laser from the panel and then run across," she said being strategic

"What about you?" he said.

"I'll be fine, I'll shoot the wall with the laser as a warning to them, trust me."

"I'd trust you with my life," he said smiling at her.

Quietly she fired the laser at the opposing wall both guards looked around and then from behind the wall both Dan and Zoe came, "You've got some odd equipment lying around here, but its amazing what it can do isn't it," she said.

Both agents got in to fight poses and fought Zoe. While the KORPS agents were distracted Dan went over to the panel removed the metal plate and tampered with the wires disarming the beams. He ran across without Zoe but she was still fighting After a little torture to the ribs and other 'parts' she bashed their heads together and the fell to the ground.

"Come on!" he yelled. She just made her first step to run when the beams appeared again she took a quick step back as if she was bounced back by them.

"Seems like V95's stuck, I wonder what she's going to do," said the Criminister as if she was commentating the whole rescue because they hadn't disarmed that one camera.

"Zoe!" shouted Dan from the other side.

"This isn't a set of the alarm laser its a burn you in a second kind," she said to herself after she looked at the panel.

"I'm not leaving without you!" he said determined.

"Right well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures," said Zoe throwing the laser beam to one side.

"What!" he said shocked.

"You'll never get through!"

"If I die now I'm sorry and tell the others that you were my best friends and you gave me a new life, I love you," she said standing in a straight position.

"No, no, no don't do anything stupid! Please, let me come over to your side, look there's a ventilation shaft," he said panicking.

"Team what's happening!" said Frank.

"Zoe's on the other side of some laser beams and she's stuck," he replied as if his energy had just been drained from him.

"You need to hurry up the others could be dead for all we know," said Frank.

"Yes, so I don't want to lose anyone else, I'm not going without out her!" he exclaimed and then cut Frank off.

Zoe tied her hair into a bun and raised her arms up in the air.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Dan.

"This," said Zoe and she did a series of flips through the beams not touching one.

Dan just looked at her in shock following her arms and legs constantly swapping places at the speed she was flipping. She landed on her feet right in front of Dan and he quickly put his hand around her waist to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall back. He kissed her passionately and they rested their foreheads together, "Keep the bun, its cute," he said and then quickly kissed her forehead. He didn't care if her fringe was in the way he loved her.

"Just for you," she said smiling,"You can let go of me now," she said awkwardly. "Oh yeah," he said and let go. "We've lost the laser but we haven't lost you," he said with both his hands on her shoulders.

"Well what can I say my SKUL training comes in handy sometimes," said Zoe.

"Aww bless them they're right to be sharing their last moments together," said the Criminister.

"I'm not gonna let you do this!" said Tom furiously.

"Just you try," she said threatening him. She then used a walkie-talkie and told one of the guards to go fetch Aneisha and Kate. After a few twists and turns they arrived at the core where they saw Tom and the Criminister.

"Neish!" said Tom happy she was safe.

"Ah the traitor!" said the Criminister disgusted by Kate.

"Where's Rob? You witch!" yelled Kate.

"He's well alive, we haven't done anything too him, well not yet anyway," said the Criminister as if it was refreshing and normal to hurt innocent people.

"I really don't like this," stated Zoe extremely suspicious.

"Frank, Frank I don't like this, any of it, i think we maybe in need of a SWAT team soon," she said to Frank.

"I haven't had word back from Stella, she may be still dealing with Steve," he said.

"I'll try and get hold of her now, you keep carrying on down this corridor," he instructed.


End file.
